


When It Counts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	When It Counts

Title: When It Counts  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 175  
Challenge: #39: Promises Made and Broken.  
Warnings: Fluffy, baybee!  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** , who gave me the bunny.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

When It Counts

~

Harry took an experimental lick.

“Draco...” he whined, screwing up his face.

Draco rolled his eyes. “You promised, Potter. Isn’t your word your bond? Whatever happened to Gryffindor honesty and integrity?”

“Fuck you.”

Draco smiled. “Soon enough. Now, back to this. Just... yeah, like that. Suck it down. Mmmm, I know your mouth is full but it gets easier with practice.”

Harry all but gagged.

“C’mon, Harry, you said you’d swallow...” Draco was smiling maniacally now, eyes bright, cheeks flushed. Harry really wanted to do this, but he simply couldn’t. After another valiant try, he finally spit out his mouthful of salty material.

“Sorry.”

“I knew you couldn’t do it,” Draco crowed. Reaching for a raw oyster and tipping it back into his mouth, he moaned as it slid down his throat. “Delicious,” he said, wiping his mouth delicately.

Harry blushed. “Sorry, I just can’t eat those. But I promise,” he said slyly, “I’ll swallow later, when it counts.”

~


End file.
